


Fun and Games

by Stariceling



Category: Tantei Gakuen Q | Detective Academy Q
Genre: M/M, attempts at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-21
Updated: 2006-12-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryu teases Kyu while he's trying to work out a mystery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun and Games

Ryu had picked it out in the hotel gift shop, something to while away a few hours between training and going home again. It was a small book of logic puzzles, the kind where each puzzle had a short description and a question. The players would have to ask ‘yes’ or ‘no’ questions to try and fill in the missing information and find the answer.

For the past hour Kyu and Ryu had been taking turns quizzing each other on the mysteries. It was a fun way to kill some time before bed.

Ryu took the book from Kyu, slipped his hand under the next page so that it would cover the answer, and turned to the next puzzle.

Kyu watched, smiling, as Ryu read. It was more difficult to be the one answering the questions than the one asking them. Then you had to try and solve the puzzle without any extra help, which was often needed, since many of the situations were rather convoluted.

Ryu puzzled the question over for a minute, then smiled. Kyu’s contented expression dulled, and Ryu expected this was because he’d guessed that the question was an easy one.

Ryu uncovered the solution to check it, and then read aloud, “Mr. Smith was found dead in his study, holding a pen in his right hand and with a suicide note on the desk in front of him. The cause of death was a gunshot would to his right temple. The police detective at the scene immediately informed his wife that this was murder, not suicide. How did he know?”

Kyu thought for a moment, then closed his eyes to concentrate. Ryu guessed he was trying to picture the scene in his head. He thought that Kyu actually did better with a scene in front of him than he did reading mystery novels or watching detective shows on T.V.

After a moment of silence Kyu asked his first question. “He was right, then? It was murder?”

Ryu sighed and put the book down on the night stand. He could remember the details without it. “Yes, of course it was.”

Kyu squeezed his eyes closed tight, as if he could flex his brain until the right answer appeared.

Ryu was quickly getting board with watching Kyu think. He leaned forward and gave Kyu a kiss on the temple. The right one, just where their imaginary victim had been shot.

Kyu turned and gave Ryu a startled look, but he let it slide. Ryu smiled to himself and kissed Kyu’s jaw, under his ear. Then moved up to bite Kyu’s earlobe.

“What are you doing?”

“Yes or no questions only,” Ryu reminded him, slipping his arms around Kyu’s waist and pulling him backwards into his lap.

Kyu seemed like he was going to try and ignore Ryu for a moment, then Ryu kissed the back of his neck. Kyu squirmed uneasily in his arms and asked, “Are you trying to distract me?” 

“Yes,” Ryu breathed into Kyu’s ear. He snuck two fingers down and hooked them around the hem of Kyu’s shirt. “A good detective should also be able to think while distracted, right?”

“That’s not fair.”

Ignoring his protest, Ryu pulled up Kyu’s shirt and slipped his hands under it to stroke Kyu’s stomach. This was far more interesting that watching Kyu try to picture the situation, to see in his mind’s eye what was wrong with the scene. He kissed the back of Kyu’s neck again, letting his tongue dart out to lap at the back of Kyu’s neck when the kiss alone didn’t get enough of a response.

“I didn’t, ah. . .” Kyu shivered and seemed to lose his train of thought when Ryu pulled him tight against his chest, hands rubbing lower until the tips of his fingers were probing their way under Kyu’s belt.

“Didn’t what?” Ryu asked innocently, toying with the buckle of Kyu’s belt with one hand. He wasn’t sure how far he wanted to take this. Kyu would be mad if he managed to wrench his attention completely away from the puzzle.

“I didn’t do this while you were trying to think.”

“Don’t worry, I forgive you.” Ryu nipped at Kyu’s jaw. He would have liked to kiss him, but he recognized the fact that Kyu needed his mouth free to ask questions.

“I won’t have to think about a real case with you, ah!” That was for Ryu’s hand deserting his belt to fondle Kyu experimentally through his pants. “I won’t have to think with you doing this.”

“What makes you think that?”

“Nnn. . .” That was, so far as Ryu could tell, a protest that the fondling hand had removed itself again. “You’d better not. You should be thinking too.”

“What if one of the suspects tries to seduce you?”

Kyu put his hand over Ryu’s, holding it in place rather than removing it, so Ryu decided it was okay for him to keep doing exactly what he had been doing to Kyu. “You would let them?” Kyu asked.

“No, that’s my job.”

Ryu went back to the comfortable pastime of touching Kyu’s stomach, hands slipping up to his chest and slowly back down again. He wondered if he could get Kyu’s shirt off before the game was done.

“The note,” Kyu managed to get out. “Was it in his hand writing?”

Ryu smiled at Kyu’s stubbornness and kissed him again. “As far as anyone at the scene could tell.” That wasn’t the important part of the equation.

Kyu was still for another long moment, thinking. He kept making little noises in his throat when Ryu’s hands started to slide downward again.

Choking down another cry as Ryu’s hands tugged at his belt again, Kyu finally asked, “Was he right, ah, right there,” this as Ryu’s hand made another exploratory trip below the belt. It took him a minute to pull himself together, and Ryu finally had to remove the hand again to get the question out of him. “Right handed?”

“Yes.” As a reward, Ryu deftly unbuckled Kyu’s belt and started to loosen it. Kyu was on the right track. He would have gotten the answer already if he wasn’t torn between the question and Ryu’s hands on him.

Kyu kept squirming in his lap as he tried to think, and now Ryu was having a hard time concentrating on the original game. He really wanted to just keep touching Kyu, and worry about what exactly had gone on in ‘Mr. Smith’s’ study later.

“Nng!” Was all Kyu had to say when Ryu firmly unzipped his pants. Ryu considered putting his hand in, but Kyu really had enough to worry about, and the game would probably be over if he went that far.

“When are you going to stop doing that?”

Ryu let the fact that this was not a yes or no question slide for now. “You want me to raise the bar, then?” He ran one finger down Kyu’s open zipper, and when he didn’t get any response beyond a sub-vocal groan, he suggested, “If you don’t figure it out soon, I’m going to go take care of this myself,” he was quite sure Kyu could feel exactly what he was talking about, they were pressed so tightly together, “And you can look up the answer in the book.”

“Ryu,” Kyu gasped, “Stop teasing me.”

“I’m sorry.” He really wasn’t sorry now, but he knew he would feel guilty later for tormenting Kyu, and probably make it up to him by tormenting him even more.

“The gun,” Kyu seemed to have forced himself back to the original topic, “Where was the, Ryu don’t put your tongue there!” Ryu smiled innocently against Kyu’s ear.

“Where was the gun? Was it. . .” Kyu let out a rather strangled noise, which Ryu thought might be because he had finally figured it out. It also might have been because he had just slipped two fingers into the waistband of Kyu’s underwear, but Ryu was going to give him the benefit of the doubt.

“The pen was in, don’t you dare stop doing that, in his right hand. So he couldn’t have shot himself. Not in the right side of the head.” Kyu went sort of limp against Ryu, having found his answer. Ryu smiled against Kyu’s neck. What he was doing must be affecting him even more than he’d thought it would. Kyu seemed exhausted from such a simple problem.

“You got it.” Ryu put one hand on Kyu’s chin and tilted his face to the side so that he could kiss him as a reward. “Do you want to do the next one now?”

“Later.” Kyu grabbed Ryu’s right hand, the one that had teased him without actually finding its way into his pants, and forced it down to where he wanted it.

Ryu laughed breathlessly, pulling Kyu even tighter against himself. “You want to play some more?”

“Mm.” Kyu turned to kiss Ryu firmly.

Both of them were silent for a long time after that.


End file.
